Little Kid Chronicals
by SterileTelevision
Summary: The stringing together of anime bishis from my favorite animes in child form as they go on adventures to become better ninja! contains shonenai, incest, and maybe other stuff
1. The Taiyou Prodigies

The Taiyou Protégées

By: Eriob34

"Kakashi-san, couldn't we have at least gotten another group of children?"

_'So his name is Kakashi? Kakashi-sensei?' _

"No. These children are the youngest to graduate from the academy, and it's said that we are the only ones competent of teaching them." the one called Kakashi replied to the raven-haired man. "You should be honored."

I've never seen these two before. I wonder what village they're from. The symbol on their forehead protectors don't look like ours.

"Umm, excuse me." I interrupted the bantering men, who were still engaged in a conversation about what's honor and what's not.

"Yes brown girl?" the raven with wrinkles acknowledged me. HOW RUDE!

"I have a name, you know!"

"As do I and most other people." he remarked sarcastically.

"Which is WHY we should get to know them." the silver-haired man nudged his comrade. "Come, all of you." he beckoned for my other teammates.

"No on here is named 'all of you'." My pasty friend scowled, his voice heavy with animosity.

"If you came here, I could find out." Kakashi pleaded. Hiei didn't budge, but Ed, on the other hand, reluctantly skipped to my side.

"Well, what's your name?" the golden eyed boy quizzed the older man.

"Hatake Kakashi, and this…" he gestured to the man beside him, "is Uchiha Itachi." _'So this one's name is Itachi, huh?' _

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him. He looked old. REALLY OLD. "I will be your sensei, and Itachi your senpai."

_'Wait. Senpai?!'_ I quickly raised my hand.

"Itachi-senpai, how old are you?" I found myself blurt out.

He seemed agitated by my question. Maybe I offended him?

"Twelve." he answered darkly. _'Twelve! WHOA!'_

I quickly placed my hands over my mouth to suppress the gasp I knew was soon to follow. The blonde next to me gaped in disbelief. Senpai seemed to get angrier.

"Then how old is sensei?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nineteen. Now that we've entertained your questions, it's only fair that you tell us about yourselves."

"Like what?"

"Your names, age, hobbies, aspirations, whatever you want to say." I hastily raised my hand again.

"You'd like to go first?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Then go."

I took in a deep breath. "My name's Erika and I'm six. I like art and hope to be the best art jutsu specialist ever!" I stopped a moment to ponder. "And……….. I like dogs, lollipops, and…..Oh! My uncle's the Taiyoukage!" I chirp. I think I made a good first impression.

"Brown girl."

"I have a name!"

"As do I" Itachi's really starting to piss me off.

"What are you?" he inquired. '_What kind of question is that?' _

"I'm a girl, OBVIOUSLY!"

"Don't get smart."

"Don't be dumb."

Itachi was fuming now. I just smirked. He's foolish to get in an argument with a child. That, and the fact that he was losing.

"Actually, I wondered the same thing as well, Erika-chan." Kakashi interjected. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Your ethnicity."

"Oh, I-"

"She's a half!" Ed interrupted. Sometimes Ed can be a real idiot. It's not nice to go around blabbing people backgrounds.

"A half?"

"Yeah! Half African, half Japanese!" _'Ed, you can shut up now!' _

Suddenly, Itachi was stooped uncomfortably close to my face, examining me I guess. I could feel my cheeks heat.

"It's unusual for anyone of either race to bear an eye color like this." I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "They're unique."

My chartreuse orbs instantly locked with his ebony ones. _'Was that a compliment?' _

Shortly after, he withdrew his gaze, standing straight again. I just stared, still fazed by what just transpired.

"Erika-chan like Itachi-senpai!"

'_Yeah. Erika-chan like ita- NO! NO WAY!' _I blinked back to reality.

"No I don't!" I shriek, still unaware of who said that.

"Then way are you all blushing and stuff!?" It was Ed.

I fell silent. The blush was visible evidence enough, beside I can't think of a good rebuttal.

"Child, you seem talkative. Why don't you go next." Sensei suggested, which took the attention off of me. _'Thank you sensei!' _

"Me?" he dumbly pointed to himself. "I'm Edward, but you can call me Ed." He grinned.

"…………. Continue."

"Oh! I have an otouto named Al and he's five. I'm a really good alchemy user and……….." he thought for a bit. "I'm six too. WE all are!"

"Any aspirations?"

"……..No?" he sounded unsure. I just laughed.

"What?"

"You're just as dumb as ever!"

For once, the blonde stopped talking and just looked at me. His golden eyes welled up.

"D-does Eri-chan r-really think I-I'm dumb?" he sniffled. Seriously, Ed's too sensitive for a boy.

"At times." _'What? I'm brutally honest, even if that wasn't very brutal'_

He continued to sniffle, rubbing tears away from his golden orbs with fisted hands. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Edo-kun." I embraced him with a light hug. Almost instantly, his weeping subsided and he started to hug back.

We pulled away, briefly holding hands as he beamed me a smile as if to say 'I'm okay' or 'Thanks'. The two older men (or the man and older boy?) stared at us and our little display of affection. What can they say? We're friends, and foremost kids! It's what you do.

"And the pasty one?" Is Itachi obsessed with skin color or something?

"Oh, he's-"

"ED!"

"Yeah?"

"Let him introduce himself."

"Oh. Right."

I left Ed with sensei and senpai, skipping over to Hiei, who was leaning against a tree in the shade.

"Hiei, come introduce yourself."

"I don't want to." He grumbled. He was never very sociable. How we became friends still boggles my mind, especially since he's the one who approached me first.

"Come on Hiei!" I urge, lightly gripping his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"……No." he shook his head, but didn't sound very convincing.

"Hiei, what did they teach us at the academy?" I quizzed my vampirous friend. He sighed.

"Be nice, be fair, and always share your cookies." The six year old droned.

"Right, and you're not being very nice."

I guess he saw my point, because as I started to tug for him to come along, he slowly started made efforts to follow.

"Pasty, what's your name?"

Hiei didn't reply. I don't blame him. Instead, he stared at the grass beneath us; hand firmly locked with mine, though I'm not sure whether it's his right or left. I often forget.

"Child, if you want us to refer to you properly, please tell us your name."

"……Hiei." he muttered quietly. I wiggled my fingers in his palm, causing him to look at me as I give him a gentle smile, but he quickly turns to face the 'ever-so-interesting-grass' once more. _'What's up with that?'_

"Okay Hiei, care to tell us anything else?"

"………I do, so I won't."

I wiggle my fingers in his hand again, successfully regaining his attention as I stare at him; my expression displaying sadness. (I think. I can't see myself after all.)

We hold the gaze for a moment or two, and I notice a very faint pink tint highlighting his cheeks, but just barely. I wonder if he's embarrassed.

"…………….I'm……a demon." _'Oh! I guess that's why he didn't want to talk.'_

"A demon?"

"Yes." He lifted his head; a tiny fang gracing his pout. "I'm the child of an ice maiden and a fire lord. I'm disowned by both and wanted by none."

"Seriously?" the raven looked astonished.

"You think I'd lie?"

"Yeah! Hiei doesn't lie!" Ed jumped in. He's been quiet for a while. I bet something distracted him, like a line of ants.

"Yeah! He's the only kid I know who's fluent in fire, wind, and water jutsus!"

"Actually, most of my attacks right now are based on my demonic powers, and do not require hand symbols." He corrected me. _'Oops' _

"B-but I plan to learn many." _'Did Hiei just stutter?' _

"Okay, any aspirations Hiei?" sensei asked. I think Hiei was taken back by sensei immediate acceptance.

"I want to be acknowledged as someone great, and not just some demon." His grip on my hand tightened. He sounds determined.

"Very good." Sensei seemed pleased. "So tomorrow we'll meet back here at eight o'clock for our first day of training." he paused; his face growing grim. "I advise you not to eat breakfast." _'Was he trying to scare us? If he was it didn't work' _I huffed inwardly.

"W-why not?" I turned to see Ed. He seemed shaken up.

"………….You might throw up."

"EEP!" Ed shrieked. Of course the glutton would be scared.

Sensei and senpai turned to walk in the opposite direction. "So see you tomorrow. Ja ne?"

"Wait!" I just realized something. "We told you about ourselves, yet we know nothing about you two!" Everyone seemed to stop.

"Fair's fair. Equivalent exchange, right Ed?"

"Oh…RIGHT!" the two of them turned around.

"True. Fair's fair. Itachi?"

"………What?"

"Tell them about yourself."

The raven grumbled. "Must I?"

"Do you intend on leaving here soon?" Senpai sighted, giving in.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi"

"Duh. Don't be dumb senpai." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm twelve"

"……"

"I'm a part of the Uchiha clan."

"Which is obvious from your last name!" I retort. Does he take us for fools?

"Yeah! Tell us something we don't know!"

"The Uchiha clan are the possessors of the Sharingan."

" Shar-in-gan?" I pronounce at length.

"Yes." He closed his eyes.

"……..Sensei, what's senpai doing?"

"Just watch."

Shortly, senpai reopened his eyes, but they were different. A blood-crimson that emanated raging killer intent that seemed to scrutinize my charka.

"……Pretty." I was dazed. Red was my favorite color.

He blinked his eyes again, putting away his Sharingan.

"And I have a family of four, including mother, father, myself, and otouto."

"How old his he?" Ed chimed.

"Your age, but he's not as talented as you all are." _'Another compliment?' _

"Okay. Sensei, your next." The silver-haired man just stared at us.

"Kakashi-san, hurry up please."

"……" Sensei looked to be thinking. "I have no living family, no aspirations, and my hobbies are too adult oriented for small children like yourselves to understand."

"……You didn't tell us anything." I quip.

"Yeah! That's not equivalent exchange!"

I let go of Hiei's hand, which I still had been gripping, and tritted over to our sensei.

"What more do you want?"

"I want dangos."

"Yeah!"

"Kakashi-san, just tell them about yourself so we can leave." Itachi uttered sternly.

"I'd rather buy them dangos than tell them about myself."

"YAY!"

"In your face senpai!"

Kakashi smiled beneath the mask that cover half of his face. I could tell.

"I'll buy you all dangos if you take me to where the sell them."

"Ooo! Let me!" Ed volunteered, leading the rest of us; then a thought crossed my mind.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Erika-chan?"

"What village do you live in?" a question I wanted to ask from the beginning.

"Konohagakure."

'_A hidden leaf village?'_

"Will we ever go there?"

"Maybe." And with that, we continued onward to the local dango shop.


	2. Play Date

Play Date

By: Eriob34 (Erika-chan!)

"Everyone, sit down!"

"Criss-cross, applesauce, hands in your lap!" the kids recited in chorus, as if they couldn't remember how to sit Indian style with out saying it.

All except me, of course.

It was another ordinary day in Taiyougakure. Kakashi-sensei had a mission, hence him leaving us to be babysat by our ignorant senpai. (our training couldn't commence with his supervision) So Erika took the liberty and invited us all out to play, thou I'm not exactly sure why I'm here. "Playing" isn't exactly a thing I like to do, but she, Ed, ad I are friends, so maybe that's the reason I came alone?

"What should we play first?" she asked. That's like her, not to have anything planned before taking action; or maybe she's just being considerate of the rest of us? That's nice.

"Hide 'n' Seek!" Ed's otouto, Alphonse, chimed. He really wasn't invited however, he tagged along anyway.

"No way!" the hanyou whined. "I'm always 'it!'" I wonder why know one thinks of him as a demon…

"All in favor of hide 'n' seek, raise you hand!"

For some reason, Ed and Al raised both of their hands, as if it would double their votes. Erika raised her hand as well. I really didn't care, so I raised my hand also. (to be polite, you know?)

"See Inuyasha? Everyone wants to play! Erika announced. It was a unanimous vote, but that doesn't keep Inuyasha from arguing.

"No fair!" his puppy ears slumped in discontent. "You counted their hands TWO TIMES!"

"So? Even if you raised both your hands, it'd be six against two. WE WIN!" Al grinned, flashing the "victory" sign with his fingers.

"You can pick who's 'It' if you want?" Erika offered. That's kind of her. (as expected)

"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe…"

"Five, six, seven, eight-" This sucks. I'm 'it', but I'm a ninja now, so this should be fairly easy, right?

"Nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I call as I strode away from the tree that was assigned as home base.

"A, B, C, Base on me!" I turn to see the inu-hanyou with a smirky grin on his face, (if you know what I mean) casually leaning against base. The was fast, but I guess he hates being 'it' that much. No matter, I just continue the direction I'm going.

The game progressed further, and I haven't found anyone. Maybe I'm not that good of a ninja? But then again, everyone else are ninjas too…

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! NIISAAAAAAAAAN!" a blonde blur flew past me. I turned to see the younger Elric running around, holding his finger in the air.

"Al, what's wrong!?" Ed jumped from the not to far bushes, revealing his hiding spot to comfort his brother. I stood and watched.

"I-I cut my finger!"

"On what?" the older boy examined the cut. It was nothing fatal of course.

"O-on a rose…"

"Al, roses have thorns! No duh you got cut, baka!" he lectured, before taking the finger into his mouth. _'Ew. That's unsanitary.' _

"B-but n-niisan… I w-wanted to get you one…" Al stutteder, clenching his unboobooed-errr unwounded hand to his chest. I could have sworn I saw a blush on his face, but he was kinda far away. I could have been mistaken.

The older boy removed the now moist finger from his mouth, placing a light kiss on it, to "heal" it I guess.

"Niisan……what does it taste like?'

"Hmmm…" Ed thought. "Kinda like metal." Al's eyes widened.

"I wanna try!" then he shoved his digit into his own mouth. They're too experimental. It they really wanted to know, I could have told them, seeing how I've drunk blood before. (I find the taste good, actually)

Well, the game's pretty much over. Inuyasha already tagged base, so he's safe. Ed and Al were taking care of "medical business", so it wouldn't be right to get them for that.

"What's taking to long!?" the two Elrics looked around in confusion.

"Erika-chan, where are you?"

There was some rustling amongst the branches of a tree not to far away, and out popped Erika, hanging upside-down like a monkey. I laughed inwardly.

"Is the game over?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Aww!" she flipped down from the tree. "I was sure I was gonna win!" And I don't doubt her. I never knew she could climb trees.

"Ahrgh! This is BORING!" the hanyou gripped. It slipped my mind that he was there. "I'm going home."

"You can't go him without senpai!" she called to him, but he already started in a sprint. She dashed after him.

………..I probably should have mentioned her shoes were untied………..

"Inuyasha-ahhhh!"

It probably would have helped if her pants weren't so baggy, or perhaps she slipped on the grass? It doesn't matter the cause though. She's already fallen, and from the looks of it seeing-

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" my blonde teammate shouts, rushing to Erika's aid. I should be doing the same, not analyzing the situation.

"Erika-neechan!"

"I'm…fine" but she didn't look it. She had a gash on her cheek, tears merging with blood and dirt as it streamed down like cataracts.

"I'll go get senpai!" the panicked Ed proclaimed. Al followed without hesitation, though it might be a while before the get back. We ventured away from Itachi's sight. The more we played, the farther we got.

"Umm… Erika, don't cry." I think I just noticed that we were alone.

"I-I'm hiccup not." she sniffled. I hated seeing her like this, probably 'cause I'm not use to it.

Suddenly, my body inched closer to hers. I could feel the weird churning in the pit of my stomach again.

"Hiei?"

"I-I'm j-just wiping the tears!" I stammered. I guess that's what I was doing. My sleeve was pulled over my head, catching the tears and some blood and dirt as it moved across her face.

Once done, I found myself staring at the wound again, drops of crimson running a new path down her cheek. Then I remembered what Ed did for his brother. He must have had another reason for doing that other than tasting. I also remember that animals lick their wounds.

But we're not animals.

I could fell the butterflies in my stomach flutter frantically. I started to shift about uncomfortably.

"Hiei?" I froze. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as those "butterflies" started to explode. (I swear they had explosive tags on them!)

"Hiei? Are you alright?" _'Why do I only feel this way around Erika!?!'_

In one large spasm, my body lunged out towards her's, knocking the both of us to the ground with me on top. My lips sealed over the cut, first with a gentle kiss, then light sucking. Her blood was heavenly, like none I've ever tasted.

I began to melt into the steady rhythm of my leaching. I felt her flinch. I guess the wound still hurt, so I switched my "drinking" (with was exactly what I was doing when I later realized) to simple licking. I wonder why she didn't push me away.

"Pasty, what are you doing?"

My body tensed, my face flushed beyond the point of concealing. Of course senpai would arrive when I was in such an awkward position, Erika pinned under me and all. I had to think of a lie fast!

"D-demon sp-spit has healing pr-properties!" I choke, immediately removing myself from Erika. _'what a minute? Did I just respond to him calling me pasty?"_

"Hiei's a vampire!" I looked up to see Ed giggling. His younger brother was hiding behind him, blushing profusely.

"how did this happen?" I turned to Erika. She had a blush gracing her cheeks as well. Maybe she's embarrassed…or did she like it? I felt a surge through my spine at the thought.

"I-I fell when I was chasing Inuyasha." Itachi looked around a bit. I guess he just noticed the inconsiderate fool wasn't here.

"Does it hurt?"

"……Not really." She gave me a small glance as senpai kneeled down to her level. He then started to digging through his pockets, pulling out a small white box.

"It seems to already be healing, but it should probably be clean properly." He gave me a knowing look. I gave him an icy glare of my own, but it probably didn't turn out right seeing how my face was still flushed.

Out of the small case, he pulled a square packet, tore it open, then swabbed the wound. Next he pulled out an assortment of bandages.

"Pick one." She meekly pointed to the red and orange stripped one.

"Senpai, I want one!" Al tugged at the older boy's collar. Itachi's not even his senpai.

"Me too!" he chuckled lightly, handing the two brothers a bandage each. _'Why is he being so nice? _

"Thank you, Itachi-senpai." Erika squeaked. He gave her a gentle smile, caressing her now bandaged cheek.

"No more crying, okay?" His face moved closer to hers. I'm not sure why, but I felt myself get angry inside.

He tilted her head towards his, closing the gap between them with a kiss to her forehead. His eyes cut me a glance before closing, holding the seemingly chaste kiss for way longer than it was meant.

I could feel my body tremble with murderous intent towards Itachi. I seriously would have killed him right then and there, but I had a feeling Erika would hate me for doing so, and I don't want that, but the situation yearned for rash actions to be taken.

I patted down the grass, looking for something to throw. I found a fairly sharp rock, the one that cut Erika's face I'm guessing.

Perfect.

I scurried to my feet, and back away a few paces. I steadied my stance, flung my arm back, and chucked the rock at the stupid senpai's head like a kunai.

Then I ran.

I really wasn't paying too close attention, but I think I heard Ed chanting something about senpai saying a bad word and Erika screaming about "Itachi cooties". I'm sure I'll have a good laugh about this then I calm down, but now is not the time. I had to keep doing until I was out of sight.


	3. True Blue Friends 'til the End

True Blue Friends 'til the End

By: Eriob34 (Erika. Not Erica, Ericka, or Eriphckah!)

The sun was high and shining brightly above us as we laid in the lushes jade grass of the training grounds. Senpai's with us, just hiding in the shade from the infernal sun.

Al's here as well, lying on my right and Hiei to my left. We've been sitting here boredly, watching the languid clouds stroll by on our backs. We're waiting for Sensei, but he doesn't seem to be arriving any time soon.

"Hey guys."

"Yeah?" the three of us answer in unison, though I'm sure this wasn't directed to Al.

"The three of us… will be friends forever, right?" I craned my head back to give Erika-chan more of my attention. She was still staring into the waterless sea above us, hands neatly folded on her stomach.

"Of course! What made you say that all of a sudden?" Hiei asked. He was now sitting up attentively, staring at the brunette.

"What if forever never comes for us?" she mused. "I mean, we are ninja now. There's gonna be a lot of dangerous missions…"

"Don't talk like that!" I scold "You sound like Pinako-baachan!" There's a bout of giggles at my sentiment.

"But I'm serious." She continued. "I don't want use to loose you guys or for us to forget about each other." Al jumped.

"I don't wanna loose Niisan!" my otouto squeaked, clinging to my arm like I'd disappear any second.

"So, I had an idea."

"Tell! I like your ideas!"

Instead of responding to me, she hopped to her feet and ran to Itachi-senpai. I grinned as I saw the agitated expression on Hiei's face. He really is the jealous type.

Her feet fumbled hastily through the grassy field, a mini pink-clothed, Hello Kitty-shaped bag clutched in her small sun-kissed fist as she trotted back to us. Hiei seemed relieved that she didn't stay by Senpai's side for too long.

She plopped back down onto the grass, pulled out her favorite mechanical pencil and some paper, and then lidded her chartreuse orbs. I kinda guessed she was preparing to perform a jutsu 'cause of the look of concentration she had on, so I sat quiet like everyone else. (but I couldn't help fidgeting just a little.)

Seconds later, I could see the visible blue chakra well up in the length of the light green pencil.

"Oooo-mmmph!"

"Shh." I gesture to my brother, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence him. He glances at me, then me hand, then at me again. He gives me a quick 'Okie-Dokie' sign, letting me know he understands. I release his mouth.

Eyes still closed, Erika's chakra induced pencil glides across the pure surface of the paper, forming circles, trapezoids, and other intricately detailed figures.

Slowly, her eyes pried open as the chakra recedes from her pencil. Hiei, Al, and I lean towards her to see the picture, the lead lines glowing a vibrant ocean color.

"Necklaces?"

"Yup!" she chirps, placing the picture from her lap off to the side. Erika-chan reaches inside the Hello Kitty again pulls out some round silver things.

"What's that?" Hiei inquired.

"Money."

"That's money?" the three of us chorus.

"Yup, American money." She held up a coin. "This is a quarter." She held up a smaller coin than the first. "This is a nickel, and this-" she held up yet a smaller coin "is a dime"

"What's the point? You can't use that here in Japan."

"I don't plan too." she places the coins atop the picture.

"Ed, I need your help."

"Yeah?" She motions for me to sit next to her.

"I'm gonna use my jutsu to make the necklaces real, then you use your jutsu to transmute the coins and necklaces together. Got it?"

"Hai!" I salute.

"Good, ready?"

"Yup!" Her hands dance together, forming hand seals, while I simply clap mine.

"One, two, three!"

"Alchemybyouga no jutsu!" we shout simultaneously, like jutsus are voice activated.

A flash of light and a cloud of smoke later, three shiny necklaces with triangle pendants were laying in the grass. Erika snatches up one and holds it to the sun.

"Success!" At Erika's exclamation, I grab one too.

"They're pretty!" I compliment the result of our team effort. I run a finger over the gothic letters, feeling the smooth metallic texture of the pendant.

"Here Hiei." I hand him the necklace. His name was inscribed in it after all. I can't go around wearing a 'Hiei necklace'….. well, actually I can, but that won't make much sense since my name isn't Hiei.

After we fasten our necklaces securely around our necks, I notice Al's brow ruffled in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I nudge my otouto.

"…. I don't get one?" My eyes widen and a small 'oops' escapes Erika-chan's lips. Al's own lips upturn in a pout.

"Why not?"

"Gomen. I wasn't thinking about it."

"We'll make you one tomorrow, 'kay?" Al hung his head in disappointment, then uttered a near silent 'okay'.

"What's the point of these anyway?" We all turn to face Hiei, who's tugging at the pendant's chain in curiosity.

"Yeah. I kinda wondered the same thing too. Are these part of your idea?"

"Yup! It's to s-si-"

"Signify?"

"Yeah! To signify our best friend-ness!" I can fell the grin booming on my face. I knew l liked Erika-chan's ideas! I pump my fist into the air.

"Yeah! All for one…" the others follow suit, finishing the statement.

"And one for all!"

"AND THREE FOR THREE!" Head's turn to the source of the voice at breakneck speed.

"What? I like three." Erika clarifies her remark sheepishly.

"What are you guys doing?" We all jump. One minute nothing, the next Senpai's looming over Erika-chan staring down at us. Gosh he's fast!... or did he sneak up on us? I turn back to the tree as my eyes fixate on the leaves in mid-air. Dang.

"We made friend necklaces!" she chirped, flashing the silver pendant for Itachi. Hiei eyed him suspiciously.

"Mmmm… I don't get one?" Itachi-senpai groaned, draping his arms around Erika-chan's shoulders as he sank to the ground.

"NO!" Hiei hissed sharply. _'Of course.' _

"And why not?" he nuzzled into the crook of the steadily blushing girl's neck. "Aren't I a friend too?"

"H-H-Hiei and Ed are m-my b-best friends!"

"So you don't get one!" Hiei glared kunais at Itachi's Sharingan activated eyes. His arms were trembling with clenched fist as his knuckles further paled. The tension in the air was as thick as triple plated steel; the raising ominous aura spilling murderous intent in the atmosphere. Al clung to me fearfully and Itachi continued to cuddle Erika tauntingly, not once removing his gaze from Hiei. _'I wish I could hide!' _

"Soooooooo-" I release the breath I had no idea I was holding. "Where's Sensei?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Kakashi-san and I didn't travel together."

"Why is Itachi-senpai hugging Erika-neechan?" _'AL!? DON'T BLURT OUT RANDOM THINGS LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DELICATE THE SITUATION IS!?!?' _

"Because I like her."

……. Oh my gawds. Erika looks like she's gonna pass out from all the blood rushing to her head, and Hiei's skin is paling to a green color…… HE'S GONNA TRANSFORM! _'I can't watch!' _I slap my had over my eyes.

"Why's Hiei-niichan mad?" _'AL!?' _

"'Cause he doesn't want me hugging Erika-chan." _'OH NO!'_

"Why?" '_STOP! WE'RE GONNA DIE!'_

"'Cause he likes-" I close my eyes and move my hands over my ears. _'See no evil, hear no evil, BE NO DEAD!' _

…….Okay. My curiosity always gets the best of me. I unplug my ears and open my eyes to see a kicking and screaming demon in Sensei's arms. _'YAY SENSEI!' _

"Let me go! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!!!" Hiei clawed toward the slightly frightened Senpai, who's still cuddling a silent, red Erika-chan.

"Calm down Hiei-kun. What's the matter?" our silver haired Sensei questioned the fuming boy.

"He-he-" he pointed an accusing jade claw at Senpai. "HE HUGGED ERIKA-CHAN!?!"

Sensei laughed. That's a really stupid reason to change to your demon form and attempt to kill someone.

"Hiei-kun, you can hug Erika-chan as well if you want."

Hiei seemed to start to calm down, his pale green skin returning to its original color and the slits of the other eyes randomly located on his body began to disappear. Sensei placed him on the ground.

"Do you want to hug Erika-chan too?"

"N-no" he stuttered, his cheeks highlighted a faint rose.

"Then don't get mad if someone else does." Kakashi stretched, cracking his neck. "Now shall we begin training?"

"Hai!" Al and I salute.

"Ed-kun."

"Yes Sensei?" He points a finger at my brother.

"What about Al?"

"He has to go home."

"NANI! Why?! I'mma GOOD BOY!" my little brother shrieks.

"I can't be held responsible for your well-being. You're not my student."

"Waa! Niisan!" Al glomped me. "Niisan! Sensei's being mean! Tell him I can stay!" _'Aww man. Why do I have to get dragged into this?' _

"….You can't"

"Why?!" he clung tighter. "Niisan, please?! I'll be good!"

"You're always good."

"Then I'll be gooder!"

"You might get hurt."

"I'll get a sticky from Senpai!"

"They're called Band-aids." Al stopped clamoring for a moment.

"What's called 'Band-aids'?"

"Stickies."

"Stickies are called 'Band-aids'?"

"Yes Al."

"Prove IT!" _ 'Yes! This is my chance!'_

"Only if you go home." Al grew quiet. Thinking, I guess.

"… Okay!" He gave me a quick hug, then let go.

"Bye Niisan, bye Erika-neechan, bye Hiei-niichan, bye Sensei, bye Senpai!" he waved, then skipped from the field.

Afterwards, me and my teammates lined up in front of Sensei, ready to receive instructions.

"So what are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Genin, today we have a mission."


	4. First Mission

First Mission (continuation of True Blue Friends)

By: Erika-sama, Yaoi Goddess (it's a common title for Yaoi frangirls)

(A/N: the POV changes from Ed to Hiei in this…)

"Ooo! What? WHAT!?" Ed hopped from foot to foot in excitement.

"It's nothing special really…"

"Does it involve killing?" my blood lust still not satisfied from not being able to kill that bastard Uchiha. An eerie silence followed my sentiment. It probably wasn't normal for a six year old to want to kill.

"…No."

"What about ninja butt kicking?" Erika-chan punched the invisible air dummy before her.

"No. You children probably don't even know the proper techniques for kunai throwing."

"Yes huh!"

"Yeah! Don't you remember when Itachi-senpai taught us?!"

"Yeah! He was talking about using mental geo-met-tree and science to figure out the angles and fee-line-aw-city you have to throw the kunai at hit even the blind spots!" I saw the bastard sweatdrop a little.

"Ed."

"Yes Senpai?"

"It's Geometry and Velocity." he corrected the blonde. Showoff.

"Oh." Ed sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you don't remember 'cause you was reading that orange book again!" Erika-chan pointed accusingly to the rectangular lump in Sensei's pocket, as if it were the source of all our problems.

"Oi Kakashi-san, she's right." Sensei cut a glare at the Uchiha.

"Are you all going to let me give you the mission prompt, or are you going to pester me about my hobbies?"

"MISSION!"

"Okay then. This mission…"

"Yes?"

"Is…"

"Come on!"

"A-"

"OUT WITH IT!"

"…I'm trying to build literary suspense."

"SENSEI!"

"Okay, okay." he chuckled. "Your first mission will be a track and capture."

"Cool!" Ed beamed. "Are we gonna catch some rouge ninja!?"

"No."

"Criminals?"

"No."

"…Then what?" Ed's brow furrowed in confusion as did Erika-chan's and mine.

"…A cat." An awkward silence dawned.

"A cat, Sensei?" Erika-chan quizzed.

"Yes. Tsunami-san's cat, Takun-chan, has escaped again. As your first D-rank mission, you must apprehend and return the cat to Tsunami-san." He showed us a picture of a young woman with sky colored hair, probably early twenties, holding a tri-colored kitten with a blue-ribboned neck.

Silence buzzed in the air; even the crickets weren't amused.

"Hmm, what's wrong? What happened to the enthusiasm?"

"…Sensei, we're not Animal Control."

"Yeah. Aren't there people who are paid to do this?"

"Yes." He sighed. "But Taiyoukage-sama refused to give his beloved mei any difficult missions, so D-rank it is." Erika-chan looked really upset, like it was all her fault for our sucky mission.

"Erika-chan-"

"Don't be upset." I comfort her, immediately cutting Senpai off. Like hell I'd let him touch her again!... Wait. What was that word?

"Thanks Hiei-kun." That word… I think I heard Ed's Otousan say it? Yeah. He sounded mad when he said it…

"Hiei!?"

"Huh?" was the first intelligent thing that passed my lips as I came from my thoughts. Erika-chan and Ed were no longer by my side.

"You better get a move on it Pasty." The bastard smirked. "or Erika-chan will leave you."

I really hate that Uchiha.

"So, What's the plan Erika-chan?" Ed and I look to our team leader.

"Hey! That rhymed!"

"Huh?"

"Errr….Never mind." She waved her hand.

"So, how do we catch this cat?"

"Do we even know where it is?"

"Weren't you listening Hiei? Kakashi-sensei said Takun-chan would be in this forest." That must've happened when I was thinking about that word.

"I think we should let Erika-chan handle this." I suggested.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're better with animals." I reply.

"I don't like cats." Ed replies.

"Fine, fine, let's-"

"NIISAN!!!!!" a shrill squeal interrupted. It sounded like…

"Niisan! Niisan!" Yup. It was Al. He was running towards us, cradling something.

"See Niisan? Look'it what I found!" He held the furball to his brother.

"Al." Ed sighed.

"G-gomen N-Niisan! I know I shoulda went home, but he looked so sad!" The younger Elric nuzzled the animal. "Can we keep him!?"

In response, the whiskered animal "meow"ed contently. Ed retrieved the Takun picture from from his pocket. He stared from the picture to the creature and back. Black, orange, and white; so the animal is tri-colored. It even had the same hue of ribbon fastened around its neck as the one in the picture.

"…Guys?"

"Yeah Ed?" he pointed to the creature in his Otouto's arms.

"It's Takun-chan." his voiced lacked zeal.

"Yeah." Erika-chan and I sighed.

"Guys? What's wrong? You know this kitty?" Erika-chan scooped the kitten from Al's tiny arms.

"We were supposed to find him as part of our mission." The kitten purred affectionately, rubbing it's whole against the cool metallic surface of her newly made "friendship" pendant.

"Oh. Gomen." Ed grabbed his brother's palm.

"Oh well." he shrugged. "MISSION COMPLETE!" he pumped their tangled fingers into the air.

"Actually, no." I turned to face the voice. A flash of blue smoke appeared spontaneously.

"Sensei!" the others, including Al, gasped.

"And bastard." I muttered. Said Uchiha gave me a cool gaze, then turned back to my other teammates. Erika-chan raised her hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" she questioned. The Jonin shoved fisted hands into his pockets.

"To address the matter-" he paused. 'Dramatic Effect' I guess. "of your first FAILED mission." He stressed.

"What!?"

"But we caught Takun-chan!" the brunette shoved the kitten upward to Sensei.

"True you apprehended the target…but…"

"But?"

"Al-kun caught him." The younger Elric hung his head and mumbled something. 'Gomen' maybe?

"SOOOO, as punishment for failure to accomplish the mission,-" more 'Dramatic Effect' "you will be assigned another D-rank mission until you fully accomplish one."

"Noooooooooo!"

"Sensei's so cruel!"

"Now-" Sensei began, completely disregarding our discontent. "Itachi-kun, return the cat to the client." Al's face faltered slightly.

"Hai." Erika-chan handed the bastard Takun-chan.

"Would you like to join me?" he offered her his hand. I swear, if he-

"No." Huh?

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO!" I growled, grabbing her and possessively. I noticed she flinched, but I paid it no mind.

"Go on Itachi-kun. I have something important to say to the Genin."

Uchiha-teme shrugged. "Fine." The walked off, cat in hand.

"So Genin."

"Yes Sensei?"

"Let me brief you on your next mission." I felt Erika-chan's grip tighten with anticipation.


	5. Children of the Corn part 1

Children of the Corn

By: Erika-hime!

Chapter 1

Erika's P.O.V.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I sigh. This routine is becoming all to regular for my liking. "You're late…. Again."

"Yeah. What's the excuse this time?" Ed quizzed.

"Well, some kid thought it was funny to pull a prank on me."

"Really!?" Maybe his excuse is valid this time!

"Yeah. The idiot wedged a blackboard eraser at the top of my apartment door. When I opened it and walked through, the eraser gave me a concussion."

…Is this the guy whose suppose to be our sensei?!

"Kakashi-san, you were late by three hours."

"I said I got a concussion. I shouldn't even be here in my condition!" Sensei huffed. "But being the great Jonin I am, I put my duties first. You children should be grateful!"

Then silence.

THAT was the dumbest thing I've EVER heard! I'm surprised there's no crickets chirping in this gawd-awful grass! It's so tall and itchy!

"Sensei's……. stupid." Ed and I snicker, but Hiei was being totally serious with that pause and everything. I guess that's understandable. We've been sitting in the hot sun since eight this morning with Senpai, in a field of corn. CORN! I HATE CORN!

"Yeah! Besides, what does corn have to do with our training?!" I scowl at the nasty stalks. Icky yellow veggies. BLAH!

"They are related to today's mission"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I sink to my knees. I feel like I'm melting away.

"Yeeessssss!" Kakashi-sensei teased. That sick sadistic Jonin!

"Your client asked that you all picked the corn for him." Sensei threw an arm around Senpai's idle neck gleefully. "And to make things quicker, Itachi-kun here will be helping." He smirked. It didn't look like it, with the mask and all, but he did. I could see it in his single visible eye.

"I don't recall agreeing to this." Senpai struggled a little. Sensei's bind around Itachi tightened by what seemed like little, but Senpai's struggling became more feverish and persistent.

"That's because you just did, Ita-kun!"

…Okay. I'm officially freaked out.

I turned to my teammates. Ed's laughing. (Doesn't he find this any bit suspicious?!) And Hiei…. If he could get any paler, he did.

"Kakashi-san! I'll get sunburnt!" Itachi…. whined? Wait, WHAT?!?

…Okay….Breathe…There's gotta be a logical explanation for all this.

"And what are you going to be doing all this time Sensei?" That's a very good question Ed, but I bet I can guess.

Sensei released Senpai, who immediately scurried off to the nearest trace of shade, then dug into his back pocket, pulling out what looked like-

"Reading!" Kakashi beamed.

"I KNEW IT!" I throw an accusatory finger into the air.

"What? It's the latest in the series!" he squealed, like one of those girls I see in the anime section at the book store.

"I bet he was standing in line all morning for that."

"Got the first copy!"

"SENSEI!"

"Sorry, sorry." He waved his hand, dismissing our exasperated shouts, and hopefully, his weird behavior.

"Besides, how is corn picking going to improve my Gijutsu?" Seriously, corn does NOT fit into the jutsu training equation I had in mind.

"It will help build biceps, forearm, and finger muscles."

"Meaning?"

"You'll become stronger and form hand seals faster." Makes sense…….. in a nonsensical Kakashi handbook way.

"Ja Ne Genin-Oh! By the way, all of this-" H stretched his arms, motioning to the corny abyss, "has to be picked by two."

"What!?!?" we shriek, but it's too late. The sneaky-deaky Jonin already vanished in a cloud of blue ninja smoke.

I stare out into the vast sea of yellowness. Those yellow nasties, taunting us. We only had like… what? Four hours left?

I stagger over and droop myself over Hiei's shoulders.

"Guys?"

"Yeah Erika-chan?" I expected a unison response, but only Ed replied. Was Hiei even listening? My fingers find its way to Hiei's collar, tugging at the silver chain from the necklace we made, maybe trying to regain his attention?

"We're gonna die."


	6. Children of the Corn part 2

Children of the Corn

By: Erika-hime!

Chapter 2

Ed's P.O.V.

"Don't be that way Erika-chan!" I try my best to suppress my characteristically exploding giggles, but Hiei looks so funny! I doubt if Erika-chan can see it, but Hiei's face is bright red, from his neck to the tips of his pointy ears!

"We'll get ALL the corn!" I pump my fist into the air; hopefully I can raise their spirits with a pep talk!

"…YEAH!" She released herself from Hiei. It didn't take Erika long to bounce back.

"…W-w-whatever…" Hiei stammered. Sometimes it seems so unreal how someone could be so shy around the person they like, especially Hiei.

"Come on Senpai!" I holler. "The sooner we get this done, the better!" But that Uchiha didn't budge an inch. Nope. It was like the soles of his feet took root to the ground the way he was anchored to that shade! This, however, caught Hiei's attention. I noticed because I saw a cocky grin creep upon his face. He then cupped his hands over his mouth; a make-shift bullhorn.

"HEY PASTY! A LITTLE SUN WON'T KILL YOU!"

In half a blink of an eye, Senpai abandoned his shady haven and stood tall before a satisfied Hiei.

"So Senpai's helping?"

"Yes Erika…hime, I'm helping." He graced her with a pleasurable smile, bowing before her like a knight would for his princess. I could see Hiei getting angry. I didn't even have to look at him, I could feel the rage in his chakra. And since when did Itachi-senpai start using that suffix to refer to Erika anyway? But some how, she didn't seem to notice a thing.

"What ever happened to that saying 'You reap what you sow'?" I see. She was thinking.

"Isn't that like in the farmer's 'Code of Honor' book or something?"

"Maybe. I heard uncle say it once."

"Erika-hime, I'm sure Taiyoukage-sama wasn't referring to agriculture when he said that." Senpai comments using that suffix again.

"No DUH! He was talking about FARMING, Not whatever you just said!" Okay! Too much! It was seldom Erika-chan said something stupid, and when she does, I always burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Even Hiei and Senpai are heckling! Erika pouts a 'What's-sooooooooo-funny?' pout, crossing her arms threateningly over he chest.

"Okay." Itachi-senpai wipes a tear from his eye. "We need to start. Everyone grab a kunai." he instructs.

"Why?"

"The husks of the corn are too tough to be ripped with bare hands."

"Hey Ed!" Erika-chan waves a clutched kunai in the air, waving it aimlessly. That's dangerous!

"I Bet I can pick more corn than you!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" then she raced down the path in the opposite direction into the yellow corny rows. I dart down my own row. I'm determined to get more corn than Erika! I'm gonna get sooooo much corn, it won't be able to fit in- wait a minute….I run back to Senpai and Hiei who are just watching our competitive antics. I raise my hand.

"Itachi-senpai, what do we do with the corn we pick?" I watch Senpai attentively as he gazes around the field.

"You see that shed over there?" he shielded his eyes from the merciless sun, pointing to a redish-brown shack-hut thing. "Put it in there. It should be unlocked."

"Hai!" and I race off again. I won't let Erika win! I'm sure she already picked twenty ears of corn!


End file.
